


always sweet on you

by biconkorra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Love Confessions, Milkshakes, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biconkorra/pseuds/biconkorra
Summary: Lance and Allura go on a date and share a milkshake, with memories sprinkled in between.





	always sweet on you

**Author's Note:**

> I drafted this fic before Season 7 dropped. Wow, they've come so far: This is my love letter to them.
> 
> There are flashbacks sprinkled throughout in italics.

Vrepit Sal’s Diner was buzzing with activity, waitresses in pressed frocks scribbling down orders on worn notepads. Allura was halfway done with her strawberry milkshake and absentmindedly twirled her straw around as she scrolled through her phone. She glanced up only when she heard the front door bell ring. Another family walked into the diner, two kids racing each other to the nearest table. She smiled at the family, then began tapping her foot impatiently.

_He’s late_ , she pouted. He’d owe her three milkshakes for this one.

Moments later, Lance bursted through the front doors and instantly spotted her wearing the bubblegum pink blouse he bought her in Cuba (with Rachel’s help, of course). He smiled big, feeling special that she’d chosen to wear it today. Her thick hair was tied up in a glittery blue scrunchie that Nadia gave her.

> _“Allura, this is a pretty bracelet for you!” Nadia beamed while placing the scrunchie on Allura’s wrist._
> 
> _Allura held out her hand in admiration. “Wow, it’s beautiful! Thank you! The color matches my blue lion.”_
> 
> _Nadia looked up at Lance, bouncing with excitement. It wasn’t every day she got to meet a real-life princess. “That’s why I picked blue!” she exclaimed._
> 
> _Lance nodded with a huge grin and crouched down to Nadia’s height to tousle her hair. “See, I told you she’d like it!”_

Allura saw Lance walking toward her with a noticeable spring in his step.

“Hi!” Lance greeted her with a peck on the cheek and slid into the booth across from her. Allura quickly locked her phone, her face warming where he kissed her. Her mild irritation with him subsided instantly. Lance loved sneaking in a kiss whenever he could, which drove Allura crazy with giddiness every time. She always managed to stay poised in public but indulged in the pleasure of returning his kisses when they were alone.

“Hi back,” Allura smiled, her heart beginning to race. No matter how relaxed she felt around Lance, his affectionate gestures still threw her off-guard occasionally, and she remembered the first time he kissed her. Falling in love with him felt like first piloting Blue: tumultuous, thrilling, and left her longing for more.

“So sorry I’m late a few varga—” Lance said.

“Dobashes,” she corrected him.

“Gesundheit.” He gave a slight shrug, embarrassed to admit that he was late because he couldn’t decide what outfit to wear. He’d ultimately chosen a pastel blue button-down shirt, his sleeves cuffed to his elbows.

> _“What do you wear when you’re dating the queen of the universe?” Lance exclaimed to Hunk earlier._
> 
> _He was rifling frantically through clothes in their shared closet, Hunk sitting on the edge of his bed with immense boredom. There was a crumpled pile of Lance’s baseball tees and dress shirts on the floor, and Hunk sighed knowing he’d be the one to pick them up later._
> 
> _“_ Queen _of the universe? Wow, Lance, you’re thinking far ahead.” Hunk teased, tossing Lance a shirt he thought Allura would like._
> 
> _It was a title that Lance settled on a long time ago—there was no girl on earth or space like Allura._

“Nice shirt,” Lance winked. “It brings out your cute little markings.”

Allura’s mind reeled back to last night when she slept over at his place. After a steamy make-out session, Allura and Lance laid in bed blinking at each other, Lance caressing her face and brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. He loved her eyes, her ears, her luminescent markings…It showed when he kissed every part of her.

Allura jolted back to reality. “I like your shirt too,” she stammered. Her gaze trailed from his slightly exposed chest to his veiny arms, and she suddenly felt extremely thirsty for another milkshake.

“Oh, thanks, princess. I thought you might like it,” he winked, popping his collar pretentiously. He was such a natural at flirting it was almost intimidating trying to keep up. Thankfully, Allura was a fast learner.

“I do.” She leaned forward, her voice dropping to a sensual timbre. “Blue’s a great color on you, Lance. Brings out your eyes,” she crooned and her face settled into a softer expression.

Lance attempted to collect himself. She knew exactly how to work him into a tizzy, all the right buttons to press. Lance cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening. “I see you got started already. Milkshake! Excellent choice. I’ll have one too!”

“Yes, it’s quite good. And it was ready in minutes. I don’t suppose they store their cows here,” she said wryly.

“No, we’re far down the process at this point,” he smiled. Both were alluding to the first time Lance milked Kalternecker, which made Allura feel nauseous for the rest of the day.

> _After Lance’s graphic demonstration of where milk_ really _came from, Allura rushed to her room and retched inexplicably. Was Kaltenecker in pain when it happened? It was naïve at the time, but Allura knew Earth’s customs were questionable when it came to animal rights, a topic she became unusually hyperfixated on after linking with the space mice. She was embarrassed to admit her worries until Lance came to her room later that night with two milkshakes._
> 
> _“No, it’s not painful at all!” he reassured her. “Well,” he continued, “I mean, people do it to cows all the time on earth. It’s completely ethical! Okay, mostly ethical. There’s still a lot of debate about that…”_
> 
> _He rambled on, Allura watching his hands fly around as he explained. She dubiously eyed the milkshake until Lance took a large sip of his. His face contorted in pain as brain freeze kicked in._
> 
> _“See?” he croaked, trying to maintain some composure and failing miserably. “It’s more painful for us.” Allura laughed and decided it was her turn._

Allura took a final sip of her strawberry shake, slurping loudly on purpose while maintaining eye contact with Lance the entire time. Lance took it as a staring contest—his mouth twitching as he tried not to laugh—and lost. Allura pushed the shake in front of her triumphantly.

“I’m going to grab one,” he said, gazing at her with unabashed admiration. He didn’t want to leave the goddamn table, but his stomach begged otherwise. “Want anything else?”

“All set, thanks. I’ll order something else in a bit.”

Lance scooted off the bench and made his way to the counter. Allura stared as Lance waited in line, his leg fidgeting and one hand propped on his hip.

“One strawberry milkshake, please,” Lance asked the server. He looked back at Allura and gave her a wide goofy grin.

Allura smiled back, waggling her fingers. She knew for a while that Lance was not one to keep his cool around her, no matter how suave he was with other girls before. She loved that they were finally doing this after phoebs of tiptoeing around the fact that they were attracted to each other.

> _“Oh c’mon, Allura! You had to have known he’s had a crush on you for ages,” Pidge exclaimed at one of their sleepovers._
> 
> _Allura and Pidge were sprawled out in Allura’s room amongst a pile of snacks and skincare products. Allura was rubbing a homemade sugar scrub that Lance gave her on her arms, massaging the kinks in her muscles from training earlier. Pidge was tossing chips in her mouth and trying to pick a nail polish color that wasn’t black. The girls liked having sleepovers where they could relax and gossip without the gravity of saving the universe on their shoulders._
> 
> _“A crush, yes. But for him to admit he loves me?” The “L-word,” as Lance called it, was beginning to roll off the tongue easier each day._
> 
> _Allura still remembered the day he confessed his feelings for her. Every minute detail. It was after a diplomatic mission on the planet Sparaat, where Princess Lyra invited Allura to discuss joining the Voltron Coalition. Sparaat was a rich source of medicinal plants with advanced healing capabilities, which Allura felt could aid the rebel forces in their fight against the Galra. Unfamiliar with the botanical planet and its customs, Allura chose to bring Lance as her escort. After their meeting, Allura was touring the palace gardens when Lance came up to her and handed her a fluorescent blue rose._
> 
> _“It’s gorgeous!” Allura exclaimed, admiring its iridescent glow._
> 
> _“Isn’t it? They’re native to Sparaat. That’s what the palace guard said after he busted me for taking one. He threatened to escort me off the premises, but I told him there was a lovely lady I wanted to give it to. He must’ve been a schmuck ‘cause he let me off the hook. We’re friends now,” Lance said with a smug grin._
> 
> _Allura chuckled, unsurprised that he’d already managed to make a friend on this foreign planet._
> 
> _“That must have been an awkward encounter.” She was still fixated on the “lovely lady” part._
> 
> _“It was worth it,” Lance shrugged, and his smile made Allura’s heart jolt. She was so grateful to have him by her side as she navigated through these diplomatic missions. She was always happy to be busy expanding the coalition, but it was quiet, uninterrupted moments like this that she cherished—times where they could take in the scenery together and put their mission aside, if only for a moment._
> 
> _“Thank you for coming as my escort,” Allura said, though felt somewhat guarded. There was more to say, but she felt so at peace with him simply standing beside her. Her free hand twitched as if craving his touch, which she always felt when they were alone._
> 
> _“I came as your friend,” Lance offered. He reached his hand towards hers and Allura took it. They gazed up at an intricate fountain with anti-gravitational tiers that allowed water to fall in gentle, sloping cascades. Bright pink petals from the surrounding trees floated in the large basin. It really is a beautiful place, Allura thought._
> 
> _She turned toward Lance and met his gaze._
> 
> _“’Lura…” he began in a serious tone._
> 
> _“Yes?” Allura braced herself for what she’d feared all along. That Lance’s role as a paladin was made more complicated by his role as Allura’s diplomatic right hand. This could not last forever. Talk of Allura’s inheritance to the throne of Altea was becoming more prominent since her and Lotor’s journey to Oriande. A queen needed a king to rule, as the ancient runes maintained._
> 
> _Lance took a measured breath. It was clearly something he’d been poring over for a while._
> 
> _“I joined Voltron because I wanted to help save the universe,” he began. “I had no idea how far being a paladin would take me. Lately, I’ve been thinking about how much I miss home. I know you understand this more than anyone.”_
> 
> _Allura nodded. She suppressed her feelings of loss and loneliness in the thick of their missions, only for them to come spilling out later when she and Lance were alone in her room, where she allowed herself to be completely open and vulnerable. On nights when he consoled her, Allura felt so safe and secure in his arms and imagined that she’d wake up to find Altea completely intact. She knew it was delusional, almost sadistic, but it’s how she coped with her pain on particularly rough nights. And Lance was there through it all. How she ached thinking that this was his goodbye, that these nights couldn’t continue._
> 
> _Lance continued speaking, though Allura couldn’t bear to hear the rest. “I think about my family waiting for me on Earth and wonder when I’d get to see them again. But then I think of all the time we’ve spent together…on missions…alone like this…and how you’re the first person that pops into my mind every morning.”_
> 
> _Allura’s heart skipped a beat, probably several. She watched as he drew closer to her and felt goosebumps on her arms. The rose slipped out of her hand._
> 
> _“A lot has changed, but I feel so much happier in space…with you. I know I’m just a paladin and you’re the Princess of Altea.” He stepped forward, their faces just inches from each other, and Allura had to remember how to breathe. “But…please know I stayed because of you.”_
> 
> _Allura swallowed hard and took in his devastatingly serious expression. A pledge of loyalty. To Allura, to Voltron, and by default the future of their ever-expanding universe._
> 
> _“Lance—” she began and watched his lips inch towards hers._
> 
> _“Allura, I’m going to kiss you now,” he murmured._
> 
> _Allura blushed dark red, every nerve a live wire. “Okay.”_
> 
> _Lance’s lips met hers and it felt exactly like she’d always imagined, like the planet was spinning on its axis and it was Lance, always Lance, who kept her grounded._

They both knew it was way more than a simple confession. Almost made their milkshake date seem as small as a single star in the entire cosmos. After their battle with Sendak on Earth, Allura made a promise to herself and later to him. That she would stay by his side, leading the New Coalition from Earth.

While Lance waited for his milkshake, Allura curiously examined the diner. A romantic duet played from a worn-out jukebox. Old records and black-and-white photos of girls in poodle skirts courted by men with heavily gelled hair adorned the wood paneled walls. One photo featured a couple sharing a milkshake with two straws, gazing doe-eyed at each other. A pink neon sign on the window flashed “Sal’s.” Allura smiled, proud of their friend whose humble restaurant grew into a well-known spot where species of every kind flocked to get a taste of his cuisine.

“You falling asleep there?” Lance asked, sitting down. 

“No. I was just admiring the place. Earth is so charming. You have a music box that plays whatever you want. Everything is so colorful and vibrant, and yet some things are frozen in time.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Lance said. “It’s a bit retro, but it does have its charm. We earthlings like traditional stuff.”

He quickly scoped out the room and caught a glimpse of another alien family. The mother was Puigian, and the father was human. Their children looked human, with prominent Puigian facial markings. Lance smiled, watching the kids toss French fries at each other. Earth was definitely different nowadays.

“It’s perfect,” she said, reaching across the table to hold his hand. She glanced down at the drink between them and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“One milkshake?”

“Yeah, for us to share. It’s a tradition for couples,” he said. It felt really cheesy, but he’d always wanted to bring someone here on a date. And that it was Allura filled his heart with joy. He stuck two blue striped straws in the strawberry shake topped with a cherry.

“Ah!” Allura connected the dots. Just like the couple on the wall. Allura thought of her mother sneaking jam tarts into her father’s satchel before he went on his diplomatic missions. They were his favorite, and in exchange he’d bring back her favorite wild berries from the forests of Dazbaar after his travels. Allura remembered them sitting outside and sharing their food while she plucked juniberries from the ground to make flower crowns for them.

“Sharing food is an important tradition in Altea, as well,” she mused.

“Yeah? What did you like to share?”

“We threw extravagant feasts once every decaphoeb to honor the paladins of Voltron. And one time at my royal debut, which was utterly embarrassing. My gown was insufferably itchy and I had to wear this quiznaking headpiece that gave me a raging headache for quintants.”

Lance chuckled. He loved when she sprinkled Altean into her rants.

“That sounds like my sister’s quinceañera. It’s this sorta passage into womanhood that we celebrate in Cuba. There’s a mass and then it turns into a dance party with the whole family. Rachel had one, and she wore this huge puffy dress that suffocated her. Me and my brothers had to do a choreographed dance, and I completely blanked on most of the moves. I think I stepped on my dance partner twice. She didn’t talk to me for, like, a week.”

“Who was your partner?” Allura asked curiously.

“Jenny Rivera. I had a _huge_ crush on her, invited her to this thing, we went to dance rehearsals together, and I basically got rejected after. She said I was too immature. I probably was.” He shrugged. “I could never remember her birthday.”

“Do you remember mine?” Allura joked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes, princess, I remember yours,” he smiled.

“Well, poor Jenny didn’t know what she was missing. You grew up to be an excellent dancer. For someone with two left feet, as you say.”

“I learned what rhythm was eventually,” he gloated. “Growing up in Cuba did give me an advantage for sure.”

“I’m sure it did. I still have to visit your home sometime.”

Lance perked up at the thought of them exploring his favorite beach spots and drinking her favorite strawberry mojitos by the water. Plus, he’d get to see her in a tight bathing suit, maybe go skinny-dipping. There was a lot he could do—never got to do—back at home.

“Actually,” he smiled mischievously and Allura raised her eyebrows expectantly, “you can soon. I plan on going back sometime late July, and I wanted to invite you as my honored guest. Looks like you beat me to it.” He took a large sip of the milkshake with delight.

Allura straightened up in her chair, clasping her hands together in excitement. “Lance, that’s fantastic! I can’t wait! I’ve always wanted to see where you grew up.”

Lance beamed. “I have so many places I want to show you. We can explore the beach and then stop by one of my favorite restaurants that’s still standing, thank God. The menu is amazing, and on Wednesdays they have karaoke. Well, at least I hope they still do. Remember I said I’d sing you a love song?” he grinned.

Allura giggled. “Yes, I remember. Though you were extremely intoxicated, so I’m surprised _you_ remember.”

“Oh, I do,” he said, his smile softening. “And then after, we can relax together at my parent’s place.”

“Will we be sharing a room at your house or elsewhere?” she asked shyly, taking a slow sip from her straw. Lance put the pieces together and felt a twinge of desire in his core.

“Uh…well, we can stay in my parent’s guesthouse. It’s where my grandparents used to live before my grandma moved into my actual house.”

“I would love that,” she said, practically purring. “I just want some alone time with you.” She imagined them alone and interrupted, relaxing after a day of exploring only to do more exploring in private.

“I would love that, too. And we won’t have to be quiet this time.” He took a larger sip to break the sexual tension that resonated between them, and his face scrunched up in pain.

“Agh!” he cried, shaking his head. Allura snorted with laughter as she slid the milkshake away from Lance.

“Easy, Lance. You’re going to kill yourself doing this alone.” Allura took an equally gratuitous sip, completely unaffected thanks to Altean genetics.

“Well, you’re making me so damn thirsty right now, it’s all I can do.” He quickly wiped whipped cream off his mouth with his fist. 

“Cherry, please?” she asked. Lance plopped the cherry into her palm and she popped it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

“It’s been a while since you’ve visited home. How’ve you been feeling about that?” Allura asked. 

“Well, obviously I miss it, but I feel okay at the Garrison otherwise. You’re here, so that makes things better. We’ll just have to stick it out for a few more months. I can’t wait to see my family again.”

“I’m sure they miss you terribly,” she said, thinking of his family’s emotional farewell before they headed back home. That night it was Allura’s turn to comfort him.

“They do,” he said fondly. “And they are really excited to see you again, Nadia especially.”

“I love that sweet girl,” Allura smiled. “Her and Sylvio.”

“Oh, they’re a pain in the butt when they want to be, but yeah, they’re the best. You gonna finish that?” he asked, pointing to the last bit of froth at the bottom.

“All you,” she gestured.

He took the final sip, initiating their staring contest: part two. His eyebrows knitted in intense concentration, and Allura found it charming that he got competitive with even the smallest games. He lost again, a playful scowl on his face. 

Allura sat back in her chair, full and satisfied and completely head over heels for the man who was now rubbing his temples to soothe his brain freeze-induced headache.

> _“Lance,” she said the day she made her promise. They stood on the new castle bridge, admiring the bustling Garrison campus before them, humans and aliens alike working on constructing a new refugee center._  
> 
> _“There’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you for a long time now.” Her voice was soft, solemn. The same voice she used to deliver bad news._
> 
> _Lance turned to her and gave her his full attention._  
> 
> _“I was speaking with Coran, and he wants to go back to the Coalition headquarters in space to manage things from there temporarily.” She looked at him, her voice threatening to break at any tick. Lance felt his stomach drop._
> 
> _“Things are still extremely unstable after the Galra’s fall. He asked if I could come with him to help band what remains of our allies’ planets. I know he wouldn’t ask if we had a choice. I’m the only one who can open wormholes, after all.” Her voice broke. There was more to life than being the galaxy’s primary point of contact. That’s what being a paladin showed her._
> 
> _Lance’s eyes started pooling with tears, and he took both her hands in his._
> 
> _“Allura…” His voice shook. He was ready to beg for her to stay, ready to do anything to be with her, even travel to space if he had to. She was his best friend, his teammate, and the one he loved more than anything. But part of him knew it would be futile because the reality was that space did need her. It always would._
> 
> _Allura sighed. “I told him—”_
> 
> _“Allura, I’m coming with you,” he said blankly. Allura’s mouth opened slightly in shock. “I’ll come with you because I love you.”_
> 
> _“Lance, I—”_
> 
> _“The universe does need you, but I need you too. I’m sorry, but it’s true. Please let me go with you.” There was madness in his impossibly blue eyes, a look of desperation and longing. If he’d asked, she’d stay in a heartbeat._
> 
> _Allura smiled. This boy kept making the biggest promises with no forethought._
> 
> _“Lance, that’s not necessary because I told him I’d stay here,” she said._
> 
> _Lance blinked. It was his turn to be shocked._
> 
> _“For the alliance to work, we need someone on the ground. I’ve thought it over a million times, and I trust my decision. Something is changing in this star system, I can feel it.”_
> 
> _He hugged her tight, lifting her up and spinning her around. Allura squeaked when he let her down. He kissed her cheek and buried his head in the crook of her neck._
> 
> _“You really got a hold on me, you know that?” he said._
> 
> _“I want to stay with you too, Lance,” she whispered. “I love you.”_
> 
> _He pulled himself away, cradling her head in his hands. She leaned forward and kissed him, but this time something felt different. The world wasn’t spinning anymore. Rather, she never felt more grounded than this very moment, held tight in his arms._

Allura waved over to a waiter, ready for some real food. The alien family behind her caught Lance’s eye again. This time the father was trying to wrangle his son who was trying to pour ketchup over his sister’s mac and cheese. The mother laughed into her hand, wiping her daughter’s mouth with a napkin.

Lance smiled and turned back to Allura. They’d be back here for sure one day.


End file.
